


Trust is a dangerous thing.

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Chapter 1, Chapter 1 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: WELP HAVE MY DAILY ANGST.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELP HAVE MY DAILY ANGST.

You trust her. That's what's you think when you ignore the lie that gets you sentenced to death.

You trust her. That's what you think as you're pulled out of her hands, unable to even kiss her before you die, her crying face being all you can see before death.

You trust her. That's what you cling to, and you're forced to investigate a mass homicide in a high school called "Hope's Peak Academy."

You trust her. That's what you think when you see her, standing with the murder weapon above the bodies of your classmates..

You trust her. That is the last thing you think before she brutally slashes and stabs you to death.

You shouldn't have trusted her... trust is a dangerous thing.


End file.
